


Posso dormir contigo essa noite?

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Oswald não tem certeza do que sente, mas não quer ficar longe de Ed.





	Posso dormir contigo essa noite?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I sleep with you tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091824) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Posso dormir contigo essa noite?”

As palavras deixaram sua boca antes de alcançarem o seu cérebro, surpreendendo ambos igualmente. Se Oswald não tivesse ouvido sua própria voz, não teria acreditado que tinha dito aquilo. Mortificado, precisou de um momento para perceber o que tinha sugerido.

Antes que Oswald tivesse a chance de retirar o que disse, Ed respondeu com um aceno e, limpando a garganta, deu um passo para trás.

Oswald só o encarou por um momento, a expressão de Ed ilegível, mas seu corpo tenso. Oswald se sentia como se tivesse entrado em uma peça sem ensaios e sem saber as suas falas. Ele ainda não sabia porque pediu aquilo, mas sabia que deixar Ed agora era impensável. Ele tinha que manter Ed por perto, mal pode se convencer a parar de o tocar, e se não fosse pelo motivo prático de que tinham que se levantar do sofá, Oswald não teria aceitado o fim do abraço. Até mesmo agora, tudo o que podia pensar era em segurar Ed em seus braços novamente, se enterrando no calor do outro e esquecendo que havia um mundo além deles dois.

“Eu preciso saber que você está a salvo,” ele disse, porque era o único modo que sabia para interpretar o que estava sentindo, mesmo que não fosse estritamente verdade, ou melhor, fosse uma verdade incompleta. Ed tinha acabado de arriscar sua vida em um jogo político para melhorar a imagem de Oswald, e Oswald não sabia como expressar que a vida de Ed era mais importante do que sua reputação jamais seria.

Ed ficou mais tenso, e Oswald temeu ter dito a coisa errada. “Você não precisa fazer isso,” Ed disse, soando como se estivesse tentando passar uma ideia completamente diferente.

Oswald pensou distantemente quando pararam de falar a mesma língua, e como podiam voltar para a comunicação simples que tinham antes. Ele não sabia como consertar isso. Como poderia explicar algo que ele mesmo não entendia? “Eu quero ficar com você,” ele confessou, tanto para si mesmo como para Ed, e não sabia o que isso significava.

A expressão de Ed se suavizou, como se ele entendesse algo que Oswald não entendia. “Eu quero que você fique comigo.”

Oswald tinha certeza de que mais alguma coisa estava sendo dita ali, mas ele desistiu de tentar entender o quê. Não era a primeira vez que dividiam uma cama, e ele não precisava pensar nisso demais, mesmo que aquilo parecesse uma vida inteira atrás.

De repente, Oswald se lembrou de que ainda estava de terno, e amaldiçoou o fato de que insistiu em acompanhar Ed para o seu quarto. Ele não queria ter que ir para seu quarto e voltar, especialmente porque nunca recuperou sua bengala depois de a largar para fazer o chá de Ed, e sua perna estava ameaçando desistir sob esse tratamento.

“Eu preciso me trocar,” ele disse com um toque de arrependimento.

De alguma forma, Ed entendeu o que ele queria dizer. “É uma noite agradável, você pode dormir nas suas roupas de baixo, ou talvez pegar alguma roupa minha. Você não deveria forçar sua perna tanto assim.”

Oswald sorriu, Ed parecia tão indisposto quanto ele a se separar, mesmo por alguns minutos, ou talvez ele temesse que, se Oswald partisse, ele não retornaria, como se isso fosse possível. “Muito bem, então acredito que já passou da hora de irmos dormir, velho amigo.”

Ed suspirou, parecendo desapontado, e gesticulou para Oswald entrar, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Novamente, Oswald se perguntou o que deveria estar fazendo de diferente, e gostaria que Ed simplesmente lhe dissesse como consertar as coisas. Ele ficou parado no centro do quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Ele sabia onde estavam as roupas de Ed, e sabia quais estariam mais próximas de servir no corpo muito menor de Oswald, porque ele escolher cada peça pessoalmente, e supervisionou a preparação do quarto para a chegada de Ed, mas ele não violaria a privacidade do outro vasculhando suas posses e tomando o que queria.

Ed lhe dirigiu um sorriso apertado e não encontrou seus olhos enquanto tirava o robe e o pendurava na porta.

A respiração de Oswald falhou, e ele disse para si mesmo que era porque ele podia ver o ferimento de Ed mais claramente. “Ainda acho que você deveria ver um médico,” ele disse, só porque era algo a dizer.

Ed suspirou. “Não é tão ruim quanto parece.” O que realmente não foi a declaração mais convincente porque sua tosse começou de novo.

Oswald correu para o seu lado, mas parou logo antes de o tocar, terminando com suas mãos paradas desconfortavelmente no ar antes de as deixar cair novamente. De alguma forma, ele temia que se tivesse Ed em seus braços novamente nunca o deixaria partir. “Me diz o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar.”

“Estou bem, só preciso descansar.”

Oswald olhou para ele em pânico, temendo que estava atrapalhando. “Se eu estou atrapalhando…”

Ed o agarrou pelo pulso. “Fica,” ele disse, encarando intensamente os olhos de Oswald.

Ele deu um passo para frente, e Oswald não pode mais resistir à vontade. Oswald tomou Ed, envolvendo-o firmemente em seus braços e descansando sua cabeça no peito de Ed. De pé, sua diferença de altura era ainda mais pronunciada, mas ele não se importava, mesmo que eles não se encaixassem tão bem quanto tinham no sofá.

“O amor dessa cidade não significaria nada para mim se viesse às custas da sua vida,” Oswald disse, e ficou surpreso pela veracidade de suas palavras. Sua reputação, que ele trabalhou tanto para recuperar e melhorar, não significava nada quando comparada com a segurança de Ed.

Ed beijou o topo da sua cabeça, e Oswald o apertou ainda mais, sentindo seu coração tremer acelerar como gesto.

Ed o empurrou para trás de leve, ainda mantendo os braços de Oswald ao redor dele, e ergueu o queixo de Oswald para que olhasse para ele. “Oswald, eu queria te dizer…”

Oswald tremeu, agarrando Ed para se manter de pé, e fez uma careta, tocando uma mão com cuidado em seu joelho ruim. “Sinto muito, meu amigo,” ele riu, nervoso, “parece que esse dia foi mais rigoroso comigo do que gostaria de admitir.”

Ed suspirou, mas se recuperou rapidamente com um sorriso. “É claro, me deixa de ajudar até a cama.”

Oswald sentou na beira da cama, e começou a tirar suas roupas enquanto Ed foi pegar alguma coisa para ele vestir. Talvez devesse ter ido ao banheiro para se trocar, mas estava cansado, sua perna doía, e ele estava confortável o bastante na presença de Ed a essa altura para fazer algo tão simples quanto trocar de roupa.

Ed o ajudou a se trocar sem uma palavra. Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, esse comportamento teria parecido condescendente, e Oswald não o teria tolerado, mas esse era Ed, que o viu no seu pior momento e ainda acreditava nele, então Oswald tomou o gesto como um de suporte.

Quando Ed terminou o último botão de Oswald, ele olhou para cima, mantendo suas mãos nas roupas de Oswald. Ele olhou para Oswald pensativo, e lambeu o lábio inferior.

Oswald colocou suas mãos sobre as de Ed. “Obrigado,” ele sorriu suavemente, “por tudo o que você fez por mim.”

Ed riu, e balançou a cabeça de leve. “Você nunca para de me surpreender.”

Oswald corou, e desviou os olhos. “Não deveria ter te mantido acordado até tão tarde, você precisa descansar.” Ele largou Ed e se deitou, puxando as cobertas até o queixo.

Ed suspirou, e deu um tapinha na perna de Oswald antes de se levantar e se mover para o outro lado da cama.

Oswald observou enquanto ele se sentava, tirava seus óculos, e desligava as luzes antes de se deitar. A intimidade simples daquele momento o enchia com um calor que ele não conseguia explicar, e ele gostaria de poder se aproximar e dormir com sua cabeça no peito de Ed.

Ele observou Ed por longos minutos, e luz fraca da janela mal era o bastante para discernir suas feições. Ele parecia estar incrivelmente perto, e ainda assim impossivelmente longe. Oswald podia sentir seu calor, e só teria de se mover alguns centímetros para o tocar, mas não podia, não assim, seria íntimo demais, ultrapassando os limites de sua amizade.

Oswald se sentou de repente, seus olhos arregalados em choque, seus punhos apertando seu peito, seu batimento cardíaco frenético ensurdecedor. Tudo fazia sentido agora, apesar de não poder acreditar que tinha perdido isso antes. Todas as coisas inexplicáveis sobre seu comportamento anterior faziam sentido agora, e ele não sabia o que fazer com essa revelação.

Ele foi tirado de sua espiral de pânico por Ed chamando seu nome, e teve dificuldade de se focar no rosto do outro.

“Oswald, qual é o problema?” Ed perguntou, sua face preocupada nua pela ausência dos óculos, ainda esquecidos na mesa de cabeceira.

Oswald queria o beijar, esquecendo de todo o resto até que pudesse sufocar o desejo de se aproximar cada vez mais. Como podia não ter percebido isso antes?

“Eu te amo, estou apaixonado por você e não quero ficar longe,” ele confessou, tanto para si mesmo como para Ed.

Ed riu, e Oswald sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar com vergonha e raiva.

“Bem, se a ideia é tão…” Oswald começou.

Ed o parou acariciando sua bochecha levemente. “Sinto muito, não estou rindo de você, mas eu…” Ed esfregou seus olhos para comprar tempo, e pareceu surpreso pela falta dos óculos. Ele respirou fundo. “Nunca esperei que você fosse sentir o mesmo, mas depois do modo como você me olhou quando me salvou de Butch… eu ousei ter esperança de que você sentisse o que sinto.”

“Você quer dizer…?”

“Eu te amo, Oswald. E só ri porque eu passei a noite inteira tentando te fazer me beija, e bem quando eu desisti, você me surpreendeu de novo.”

Oswald estava tão surpreso pelo ‘eu te amo’ que quase não ouviu a parte sobre beijo. Era como se o mundo inteiro tivesse voltado a se focar, e ele finalmente entendia Ed como costumava antes. Então era isso que estava perdendo, ignorante demais de seus próprios sentimentos para considerar a possibilidade de serem retornados.

Foi somente quando quando Ed deixou escapar uma risada nervosa, esfregando a nuca e olhando para a borda do lençol como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo que Oswald percebeu que estava encarando ele fazia tempo demais.

Oswald respirou fundo e engoliu a seco, tentando reunir coragem. “Você…” ele limpou a garganta, “você ainda gostaria disso?”

A tentativa de Oswald em soar casual falhou miseravelmente, mas Ed não pareceu se importar, se o modo como ergueu seus olhos para encontrar os de Oswald e seu sorriso tímido fossem indicativos.

“Partilhado por dois, buscando conquistar depois. Às vezes frio, às vezes quente. Jovem e velho, o começo de toda a gente. O que sou eu?” Ed disse sem pensar, usando uma charada para acalmar seu estado ansioso. “Sinto muito, eu…” ele começou, tentando se justificar.

Oswald colocou uma mão na nuca de Ed. “Beijo,” ele respondeu com um sorriso.

“Correto.”

Eles só se encararam, nenhum dos dois ousando agir primeiro. Então, Oswald se lembrou de que era muitas coisas, mas nunca um covarde. Ele puxou Ed para perto, mantendo seus olhos abertos até o momento em que seus lábios se encontraram.

Oswald não tinha certeza do que deveria estar fazendo, mas sempre soube quando parar de pensar e deixar seus instintos tomarem conta. O beijo foi suave, tímido. Uma exploração cuidadosa daqueles seguros no conhecimento de que não havia necessidade de se apressar.

Quando eles se separaram, permaneceram próximos, encarando um ao outro amorosamente.

Finalmente, Ed teve que apontar uma preocupação prática, sempre sendo responsável. “Nós temos múltiplos compromissos amanhã de manhã, e já é tarde. Nós provavelmente deveríamos dormir.”

Oswald acenou. “É claro, você deve estar cansado depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje.”

“Nós deveríamos conversar sobre isso depois.”

“Jantar amanhã?”

“Adoraria.”

“Vou pedir para Olga nos fazer alguma coisa especial.”

Ed acenou. “Vem aqui,” ele disse enquanto se deitava, puxando Oswald com ele.

Oswald deixou Ed o guiar, e deitou sobre eu peito, com os braços de Ed ao redor de suas costas. Há alguns minutos, isso era tudo o que queria, e parecia impossivelmente longe de seu alcance. Agora, esse contato era oferecido livremente para ele, mesmo antes de poder vocalizar seu pedido.

Oswald suspirou, e se aconchegou em Ed. Ele tinha o controle dos negócios legítimos e do submundo de Gotham, o amor e o respeito da cidade, e acima de tudo, alguém com quem partilhar isso. Era mais do que jamais esperava ter.

Oswald estava feliz.


End file.
